妖艶和奏絵巻 (Yoen Waso Emaki)
(music) * Giga-P, Kamiuta-chan (arrange) * SaKi, Reol, wakaG, SOE, Death Ohagi, Buriru-P, Teniwoha, I$COM, ALT, Kurousa-P, Manamin, ke-ji, EasyPop, Hiroko, Kamiuta-chan, Scop, Ryotai, Gom, kemu (lyrics) * cillia, YurahonyaP (tuning) * Giga-P (mix) * tomoboP (engineer) * Wazama, Kaizoku Ou (guitar) * Nagimiso.SYS (album art) |affiliation = HPQ }} Background "Yoen Waso Emaki" is a compilation album by avex trax featuring songs by various producers, the theme of the album being traditional Japanese music. The CD is available in three versions, the regular one, Limited Edition B with an additional DVD and Limited Edition A with the DVD and Miku strap designed by Nagimiso. Preceding albums Manyoshureg.jpg|Karakuri Manyoshu Track listing CD | note4 = Yosugara Japanesque / All Night Japanesque | lyrics4 = Death Ohagi | music4 = Death Ohagi | extra4 = Kasane Teto | length4 = 4:04 | title5 = 私の彼は戦国武将 | note5 = Watashi no Kare wa Sengoku Bushou / My Boyfriend is a Samurai | lyrics5 = Buriru-P | music5 = Buriru-P | extra5 = GUMI | length5 = 3:25 | title6 = 古書屋敷殺人事件 (Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken) | note6 = Murder Case at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books | lyrics6 = Teniwoha | music6 = Teniwoha | extra6 = Hatsune Miku | length6 = 4:34 | title7 = 異国人形館殺人事件 | note7 = Ikoku Ningyokan Satsujin Jiken / The Murder Case at a Foreign Puppet House | lyrics7 = Teniwoha | music7 = Teniwoha | extra7 = Hatsune Miku | length7 = 4:28 | title8 = 怪異物ノ怪音楽箱 | note8 = Kaii Mononoke Ongakubako / The mysterious music box of strange things | lyrics8 = Teniwoha | music8 = Teniwoha | extra8 = Hatsune Miku | length8 = 4:49 | title9 = 天雪ノ乱舞 | note9 = Amayuki no Ranbu / Mad Dance of the Snows in the Heavens | lyrics9 = I$COM | music9 = I$COM | extra9 = Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka | length9 = 4:29 | title10 = 和楽・千本桜 | note10 = Waraku Senbonzakura / Thousand Cherry Blossoms Traditional Style | lyrics10 = Kurousa-P | music10 = Nichrome-P (original by Kurousa-P) | extra10 = Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len | length10 = 4:59 | title11 = 鴨川桜の舞扇 | note11 = Kamogawa Sakura no Maiougi / Dancing Fan of Kamogawa River Cherry Blossom | lyrics11 = ALT | music11 = ALT | extra11 = IA | length11 = 6:10 | title12 = 上弦の月 | note12 = Jougen no Tsuki / Half-Quarter Moon | lyrics12 = Kurousa-P | music12 = Kurousa-P | extra12 = KAITO | length12 = 4:00 | title13 = 囃子唄 | note13 = Hayashi Uta / Japanese Banquet Song | lyrics13 = Manamin | music13 = Mazo-P | extra13 = KAITO | length13 = 3:51 | title14 = 宵月桜 | note14 = Yoizukizakura / Evening Moon Cherry Blossoms | lyrics14 = ke-ji | music14 = ke-ji | extra14 = Kagamine Len | length14 = 3:28 | title15 = 君恋し | note15 = Kimi Koishi / I Love You | lyrics15 = EasyPop, Hiroko | music15 = EasyPop | extra15 = Megurine Luka | length15 = 4:04 | title16 = 爾今の洋洋この蛍光にあり | note16 = Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari / The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies | lyrics16 = Kamiuta-chan | music16 = Kamiuta-chan, Matsuura Junichi | extra16 = Nekomura Iroha (VY2) | length16 = 3:50 | title17 = ムラサキ | note17 = Murasaki / Violet | lyrics17 = Scop | music17 = Scop | extra17 = Hatsune Miku | length17 = 3:11 | title18 = 煙に巻けッ！ | note18 = Kemu ni Make! / Befog It! | lyrics18 = Ryotai | music18 = Chie-P | extra18 = Aoki Lapis | length18 = 5:22 | title19 = 竹取オーバーナイトセンセーション | note19 = Taketori Overnight Sensation / Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation | lyrics19 = Gom | music19 = Gom | extra19 = Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len | length19 = 4:13 }} DVD | note1 = Inochi Mijikashi Koise yo Otome / Girls, life is short so fall in love! | lyrics1 = Death Ohagi | music1 = Death Ohagi | extra1 = Kasane Teto | length1 = 3:41 | title2 = 六兆年と一夜物語 | note2 = Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari / Six Trillion Years and One Night Story | lyrics2 = kemu | music2 = Wagakki Band (original by kemu) | extra2 = Suzuka Yuuko | length2 = 3:57 }} Gallery yoen miku.jpg|Miku Strap External links Official Unofficial Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring IA Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring KAITO Category:Albums featuring GUMI Category:Albums featuring Nekomura Iroha Category:Albums featuring Aoki Lapis Category:Albums featuring VY2 Category:Albums featuring other voice synthesizers Category:Albums featuring Human vocals and voices